Generally described, turbo-machinery such as gas turbine engines and the like include a main gas flow path extending therethrough. Gas leakage, either out of the gas flow path or into the gas flow path, may lower overall gas turbine efficiency, increase fuel costs, and possibly increase emission levels. Secondary flows also may be used within the gas turbine engine to cool the various heated components. Specifically, cooling air may be extracted from the later stages of the compressor for use in cooling the heated components and for purging gaps and cavities between adjacent components. For example, seals may be placed between turbine components such as stators and the like to limit air leakage. These locations, however, may face very high temperatures and velocities that may lead to heavy oxidation and even seal failure. As firing temperatures increase, thermal loads on seals, such as those included in gas turbine engines, increase accordingly, resulting in reduced seal lifetime, reduced component lifetime, and/or increased seal and component wear.